


suspicion.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Haikyu - Freeform, Love, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Suspense, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: sakusa's been acting a little weird lately and you're curious as to what he's hiding. one night you decided to confront him and the answer you've been given sends a chill down your spine.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

you’ve been dating your boyfriend for quite some time now and you both recently decided to buy an apartment and move in together. you felt excited and nervous during the whole process, but sakusa managed to calm your nerves and make you feel loved and welcomed. you felt a sense of security with him, like nothing could go wrong. 

as you ease into this big step in your relationship, you find some of his habits odd. you knew how he cherished being clean all the time, but living with him brought out a new level of cleanliness. you didn’t really mind because you were grateful of the fact that the apartment was always spotless because of it. 

another thing he had was that he kept cleaning supplies fully stocked, his words being “you never know what could happen”. you found it a little bit odd and money consuming, but you brushed it off as well. 

sakusa was always known to be wearing a clean medical mask whenever he was out in public which irritated you because you wanted to show some affect, but one day you met up with him after work and noticed a smeared red stain on the bottom left corner of his mask. “baby, what’s that?” you asked, curiosity getting the best of you as you reach out to touch the mysterious smear. 

he leaned away from my outstretched hand and held it in his in a reassuring gesture. “princess, don’t worry. it must’ve been from my lunch,” he casually responded as he took the mask off and switched it with a new, clean one. 

you eyed him suspiciously, recalling the smear in your mind. it didn’t look like any kind of food you packed him to you... you hoped that it wasn’t some lipstick and that he wasn’t cheating on you. you cautiously brushed it off, but made a mental note of it for future reference. the sense of security slowly faded as the days went by and you began to notice more of his strange behaviors. you would come home from work to see him double, even triple, cleaning everything in sight. 

one night after a few months of this strange act, you decided you had enough and to call him out for it. you were both cuddled in with each other on the couch as you flipped through the channels. “hey, sakusa...” you asked, flipping through channel after channel. 

“yes, y/n love?” he responded warmly, rubbing your arm and kissing your temple. “is something wrong?”

you stopped on a random channel and looked up at him, doubt swimming in your eyes. “you’re not cheating on me, right?” 

he stared back at you with a blank expression on his face before he chuckled quietly. “why would i do that, y/n? i love you, you know that.” you searched his face slowly for any signs that told you he was lying, but you found none. he reached out and caressed your cheek, tucking back your hair behind your ear. “baby, you’re the only one for me. you have nothing to worry about...” he said in a husky tone as he closed the distance between you two. 

“you promise?” you whispered against his lips, resting a hand on his chest as you felt the beating of his heart underneath your palm. 

he gently pressed his lips onto your own in a sweet and loving kiss, whispering back, “i promise.” you lost yourselves into the kiss, the background fading away as he held you close to him, securely. 

“... reports have come in stating in a course of four months, ten women have been found dead and there are speculation saying that there could be more.”

you part away from the sweet kiss to tune into the news that was broadcasting on the tv. what...? you thought as the woman went on. 

“witnesses say that the person responsible is said to look like this man shown on scene,” the woman said just as a picture appeared on the scene making your blood run cold. cold eyes stared back at you as you stared at a picture of your boyfriend with horror. 

“tch, and i just started to have fun with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

"chloroform- what do you think of the smell?”

that was the first thing you heard as you groggily woke up. you don't even remember falling asleep, causing you to panic when you found yourself tied to a bed. you looked around frantically as you struggled against your restraints, realizing that you were still in the apartment. aside from the light of the bathroom, the only light that helped your eyes focus came from the moonlight shining through the window.

"I mean..." you heard sakusa's voice trail off. "it's not my drug of choice. it has chemical notes, of course... but it's almost sweet. pleasant, really. it was something you suggested." he explained, leaving you confused. what is he talking about? you thought to yourself. 

you stare intently at the bathroom door, waiting in fear as you fought back the fogginess clouding your mind. slowly, you start to recall what happened after seeing the news. you pulled away from him and started to run towards the door, but he was faster than you were and caught your arm as he covered your mouth and nose. the next thing you knew, you were inhaling something... sweet.

"olfactory memories are very persistent, you know? a familiar smell can conjure a connected experience like nothing else," he finished, stepping out of the bathroom. he ran a hand through his silk jet black hair as his dark eyes found you. your breath caught itself in your throat as the sight of him was dangerously... sexy. his fair, exposed chest glistened against the moonlight as if he just got out of the shower.

you turned your gaze away from him as you try to twist your wrists against the rope again. "what's the point in asking me if I ever smelled it then? you obviously used it on me." you replied hostilely. you ignored the stinging pain that coursed up your arms as you heard his strides approach you then stop at the bedside. the mattress dipped slightly as he knelt on it, leaning over you.

"my point being..." he started, slipping his finger under your chin to bring your face back to him. "is I was hoping you would remember by now," he said calmly, staring down at you. fear coursed through your veins as you stared back up at him, your eyes wavering. his dark eyes searched your face as if the answers would magically appear. "unfortunately, it seems like you need more of a push."

your voice is strained to keep it from shaking from fear as you lie to him. "what're you talking about? I remember." you tried to calm your voice down, but it trembled. you didn't know what he would do to you after what you just found out. 

his voice dropped as he uttered your name, trailing off in a husky half-whisper... though your heart was beating so fast, you could hardly hear it. "you know it's never good to lie to me, darling." you watched as he reached over and then something silver gleamed against the cool light of the moon. 

your eyes widen as something sharp caressed your cheek, stinging. "s-sakusa!!" you pleaded with him, screaming as you turned your head away from him again. you started to panic again, struggling against the ropes and your breath quickens. blood trickled down from the cut. "LET ME GO, SAKUSA!! p-please, i'll do anything!!"

"calm down, y/n love. studies show that anticipation heightens pain." he cooed to you, yet his voice devoid of any emotion. the sight of his expressionless face scared you more. your heartbeat was beating so loud, it almost drowned out the words that came spilled out of his lips. the ropes tightened more around your limbs as you continue to struggle against them. your voice was caught in your throat as fear overcame your whole body, voiceless sobs were what your body could produce at the moment. he continued to speak calmly as if this was completely normal to him, "the more you feel fear, the more adrenaline will rush through your veins. you'll bleed out more, y/n." 

you froze in fear, your eyes locked on his. "d-don't... sakusa please," you pleaded with him more, tears streaming down your face as you dig your nails into your palms. "l-let me go!!"

"you know on average, it takes three stabs at a four inch depth to kill someone?" he stated, ignoring my useless pleases. his other hand slid up your thigh, causing you to jerk your leg away from him. he forcefully pulled your leg back to him as your cries grew louder. you watched with tears blurring your vision as he raised his arm up in the air, the silver of the knife caught the moonlight again. you screamed, tearing at your throat, as his arm dove down towards you.

you closed your eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. a familiar scent filled your senses, engulfing you in a sense of serenity. all memories of him, of the taste of metallic as it touched your tongue, of how steel excited you as it pressed against your skin, came flooding back to you. fluttering your eyes open, your gaze met his waiting one. tears stopped streaming down your face and you relaxed against the rope.

"we can't keep doing this, y/n darling," he sighed out.


	3. Chapter 3

a delighted sigh left your lips as you slowly slid your tongue over the blunt side of the knife. the cool steel, dripping with fresh blood, was warmed from being plunged into your victim's body a few times. you watched the fear sparkle in his eyes until it slowly faded to a dull, lifeless stare. a final cough of blood pooled out from his mouth as his struggle finally settled to a dead stillness. 

"did we really have to kill atsumu?" sakusa questioned as he gazed down at his friend lying lifeless on the white plastic. despite his question, there was no remorse lingering in his dark eyes. a pool of red oozed out of atsumu's body parts, slowly increasing in size, matting his dyed blond hair. 

you pricked the pad of your pointer finger on the tip of the knife as you pouted at your boyfriend. "you were the one that started it this time, omi. besides, we should mix things up a bit from our usual spree!" a smile then touched your lips, turning almost devilish as you went on. "he was going to try and turn you in anyway... so, why not eliminate the problem to prolong the inevitable?" 

with a defeated sigh, he started to clean up your mess. "there's nothing we can do about it now. anyways..." he paused, wiping the corner of atsumu's mouth to get rid of any trace of blood. "it's good that you're not suppressing your memories anymore, y/n love, but would it kill you to help me out this time?"

you were about to respond when the shrill sound of the doorbell cut you off. your slightly widened eyes met sakusa's then down at yourself as you quietly set the knife down on the plastic. "blood?"   
"no. hurry, i'll clean up as fast as i can," sakusa said, rolling the mangled body up as best as he could. 

your feet carried you to the front door and you paused to sooth out your clothes before opening the door halfway. you moved your body in the way to block any view into the apartment as you greeted the man at the door. "may i help you?" you asked innocently as you rubbed your eye, taking mental notes on who this man could possibly be. he was dressed in a trench coat which could possibly mean that he was a detective or someone with authority. "you do realize the time, right?" 

"yes, i'm sorry if i just woke you up so late at night, but are you l/n y/n?" the man asked you, glancing at the notepad in his hand. he tilted his hat back to stare into your eyes; his eyes telling you that he wasn't here to mess around. 

"uhh yes... do you need something?" you asked him, leaning against the doorframe. you faked a yawn, covering your mouth out of politeness.

"have you by any chance seen your boyfriend, sakusa kiyoomi? if you haven't heard, he's considered a suspect of a string of murders." he asked, glancing over your head to see into the apartment. 

you narrowed your eyes a bit once you noticed what he was trying to accomplish, closing the door a bit more. "he's not home right now, it's just me."

"that's a shame," he responded, not at all sounding convinced at your plain lie. "do you know where he might be?" 

"probably with some woman, cheating? could be out with a friend. i'm not sure," you said, saying the first things that came to mind. ohhh... sakusa's going to get mad at me if he heard that... you thought to yourself. "if he can't commit to this relationship, what makes you think he can commit murder?" 

the detective cracked a smile at the witty retort you gave. "well... if you happen to see him, call me," he said, offering you his card. 

"come back in the morning, yeah? i'm sure he'll be home then." you insisted, closing the door slowly after taking the card. you watched him give you a stiff nod before closing the door all the way. you locked the door behind you and made your way back to sakusa quickly. "seems like they found where you live." 

"took them long enough," he sighed as he wiped his hands clean. "now, let's get rid of the body." 

a pout tugged on your lips as endless possibilities of what you could do cross your mind. "do we really have to end the fun now? it's just started..." 

"yes, we almost got caught. now," he paused, leaning in for a quick kiss. "help me and we'll talk about what you just said later." 

you yawned, stretching out your stiff joints. "that was such a long drive, sakusa," you complained, opening the trunk of the car. 

"if they so happen to find a body part here, it would less likely be traced back to us, y/n love. besides this is the last part anyway. we'll head back home right after," he responded, grabbing a shovel. you both then proceeded to dig at the ground close by. 

you couldn't help but pause and admire the way your boyfriend's broad shoulders flex with each plunge he took to the fresh dug up dirt. a small guilt knotted itself in your chest in response to what you were about to do, but it was bound to happen.   
"you don't plan on putting me in this? this is bigger and deeper than necessary for just one limb, princess," he commented after awhile, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. 

you let out a heavy sigh, tossing your hair over your shoulder to add some dramatic effect and lighten the mood. "no, of course not, handsome. just a little deeper and then we can go back home, okay? we wouldn't want anyone to find the body part, righttt?"

he gave you a skeptical look, "hm.. you had me scared for a second there, i thought we were digging my grave," he joked as he turned to look down at the deep hole we dug up. 

a sinister smirk touched your lips as you saw your opportunity. eliminate the problem to prolong the inevitable. the statement repeated itself in your mind. you slowly lifted your shovel and swung it back over your shoulder then drove it full force onto the back of sakusa's head. he made a soft grunt as the dirty metal slammed into his skull and you watched as he fell forward into the man sized grave. 

"we did." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is a twist to the ending of NF's song "intro III"


End file.
